


She's not here

by Amazicleperson1



Series: Rick Riordan One-Shots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I SWEAR ITS A HAPPY ENDING, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, but make it sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazicleperson1/pseuds/Amazicleperson1
Summary: Annabeth notices that Piper is drifting away and becomes worried
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: Rick Riordan One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113057
Kudos: 22





	She's not here

Walking into school I sigh, I can't find my girlfriend Piper anywhere. Usually, we meet up at the flagpole every morning before school to walk to our classes together. But lately, she's been blowing me off and showing up late for class; even our favourite class together, English. And when she does show up she immediately falls asleep with her head down giving me no chance to talk to her. I want to shake her awake and demand what's wrong but I know she needs her sleep and I don't want to bed a bad girlfriend. I know that at home she doesn't get as much sleep as she needs because of her toxic home environment that messes with her sleep schedule. 

I notice that some people have been whispering about her when she's not looking, so when they catch my gaze I silently challenge them with my eyes to make fun of her to her face. The only thing more lethal than an overprotective mother is an overprotective girlfriend who would do anything to protect her.

We used to be inseparable and we would always tell each other everything but now it seems like she's avoiding me and shutting me out of her life. At first, I didn't think it was unusual but when she stopped showing up to our dates, I really knew something was wrong. I don't even want to entertain the thought of her breaking up with me. I really want to help her get through whatever it could be if only she would let me back into her life.

Sitting in our usual spot in English class, I wait for Piper to arrive. The warning bell rings, she doesn't show up. The actual bell rings, she doesn't show up. I text her during the lesson and I see that she's read it, and yet she never says a word back. Dropping my head into my hands, I can already tell that she might be gearing up to break things off. As the class drags on I get increasingly concerned for her; she's a very compulsive person and I don't want to know what she would do if she became reckless with herself. Some days I feel like I'm the only thing preventing her from throwing herself off a bridge, which she has talked about before.

Three days later I see her walking into school slouched and looking downright miserable. I run up to her and catch her by the wrist, "Piper! I haven't seen you for four days, where have you been? I was worried that something had happened at home," I exclaimed. 

Looking up at me she smiles and a big, bright smile, "Hey you," she replies somewhat playfully, "sorry if it seems like I've been avoiding you, I'm just super busy right now. That's all."

In any other context, I would have accepted that feeble excuse and moved on, but Piper and I can read her well and I can tell when she's faking it. And that smile was 110% fake. There is no way I can let this slide in good conscience. 

"No, really what's wrong babe? I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on in that pretty, little head of yours. Please, Piper let me in." I plead with equal seriousness and, hopefully, lightness. I thought I had been doing really well, being a good, supportive girlfriend, but something I said really set her off.

"Leave me alone, I don't want your help! I'm fine! I don't have to centre my entire life around you!" As she pushed passed me I simply stood there staring at her retreating form which was quickly swallowed by the throngs of students rushing to their classes. 

Standing by myself in the middle of the hallway, I feel like a rock in a rushing river, students streaming around me everywhere while I stand in the way of their flow. There has got to be a way I can help her in at least a small way without her knowing.

Slowly I begin to leave resources for different mental health programs on my social media pages and post flyers close to her locker so that she doesn't notice. I researched different places she can receive free therapy and talk to someone anonymously about whatever is plaguing her. If I'm lucky, I'm able to slip in a cupcake or a coffee into her locker so that she'll have a nice surprise when she opens it before class. I also posted some of the home ass workouts I know she loves so much, even if I think they are a waste of time. She already looks perfect in my eyes. As much as I want to be the one she talks to, I know I have to respect her boundaries and stay away.

After a while, I can see that she's gradually improving and coming back to her usual self before she was consumed by her neverending depression. While she's not back to perfect health, I can tell that she had taken some of my hints to seek out professional help.

Reading over my homework for English class, I feel her slide into the desk next to me. Instinctively I look up, and to my surprise, she is looking back at me with a small smile on her face. 

"You know you aren't that subtle right? I know it was you posting all of those flyers near my locker and that you posted those links on your social media for my benefit. And thank you for the cute gifts in my locker, even if I was pissed then I really appreciated you doing that for me. I'm sorry I pushed you away, but I really felt like this was something I had to go through alone. But without you-," she pauses, looking away for a second to compose herself, "I don't know what I would have done. I"m so grateful to have a girlfriend like you." She finishes quietly, her voice trailing off.

She turns back to me looking at me through her eyelashes, and almost as if I could read her mind, I kissed her on the forehead and leaned into the hug I knew she was silently asking for. 

Whispering in her ear, I mumbled, "I thought you were going to break up with me... and now looking back at it, I was acting so stupid. And I'm sorry for assuming that your life revolved around me. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Smiling to myself from over her shoulder, I knew we were going to be alright.


End file.
